Megaman Starforce: A Heros Revival
by david.teague.3950
Summary: When a young man meets a mysterious girl he embarks on a mission to get her back home, but what he discovers once there would ultimately change his life. LunaxSolo and SoniaxGeo This story is a mix of Anime and Game worlds, though it takes place some time after the third game.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I must apologise if there are things missing, character descriptions, personality traits etc. Also towards the end of this chapter there will be some minor confusion as I will temporarily use three different names for one person, however throughout the rest of the story I will be sticking with the English names of the Characters.**

* * *

**Preface:** Lucifer, a monstrous entity with unbelievable power, everything about him not only screamed nightmare but also Virus. He was quite tall to begin with, nearly eight feet tall and half that in the shoulders. His armor was a faded red slowly turning white, he had no helmet but rather had had three horn like protrustions two on the front of his head curving around to point in toward the center of his head, the third one on the back of his head also curved around to point toward the center of his head. In the center of his chest he once bore an emblem on his chest for all Sonia could tell it had be a letter N, but even now it was slowly fading from existance. Then he transformed and everything changed, he grew a white feathery wing from his left shoulder, and a black leathery wing. His mouth morphed and several dozen super sharp teeth replaced his original one's. The only thing that didn't change other than his height were his eyes, which were dark red almost as dark a red as Crimson. After his tranformation, time seemed to be slowing down, whether it was the result of so much noise being released from their battle or something else Harpnote couldn't tell. She did know that if something wasn't done soon everything would be lost, so she did the only thing she could think of.

Harpnote watched as Lucifer brought his hands together and noise began to focus in the center building up, then it compressed and became the collective noise commonly known as Crimson. The ball of Crimson got bigger as Lucifer fed more and more noise into it, soon it was the size of a basket ball. That's when he shouted his attacks name "Hell's Bomb" and threw it straight at Megaman. In desperation Harpnote raced forward, and intercepted the attack by pushing Megaman out of the way. Lucifer's attack connected, launching Harpnote through the air, and the pain that both Sonia and Lyra felt was excruciating. It was so intense that several seconds after she passed out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Our world has a slight EM Wave Space, though we mainly use the Net, it was necessary to alter the data of the Net Navi's in order to create Denpa or Wave Navi's this was done so that our Navi's could exist in the EM space, as well as be on the Internet without damaging any systems. But, I digress, I will start at the beginning though you will have to excuse me, science, technology even programming is arcane to me, that is I know nothing being what I prefer to call my-self, a Game Freak.

Nathaniel Heinzbridge, a 17 year old white male. He six feet five and three quarters tall, and a bit to his disgust weighed close to three hundred pounds which as far as he knew was about forty pounds over average. His best physical feature in his opinion were his blue eyes. His hair was another matter though, it was mostly brown but got some sun streaks during the summer, the thing he hated about his hair though, was that it was far too curly and refused to stay combed or brushed unless if it was wet. So to fight his curly hair he kept wearing it short between half an inch to a full inch.

Nathaniel who prefered to be called 'Nathan' was a dreamer, much to his parents disgust. In other words he day dreamed about what it might be like to live in a world unlike his own, his dad, Steven Heinzbridge, constantly stated that if he didn't like the world he lived in, then why not get off his lazy ass and do something constructive with his life. Then he'd go on a tangent of how when he was Nathan's age he'd already gotten a job and a car. Everytime his dad started going off and talking about his past Nathan would either nod and ignore him, or just out right ignore him.

Now it wasn't that Nathan didn't believe his father though half the time some of the things he said did seem like an impossibility. Take for example this one car they once had it was a 1976 Chevy Elcamino, according to his father when he found it all it was, was a chassis, it's hood was off and a few feet to the side, it had no engine, no steering column, in short it was just a shell, or a corpse which ever you prefer. Now supposedly his father put the hood back on, and built it from the ground up all on his own, but, with no proof like before and after pictures all Nathan had to go on was his word. However one thing Nathan did believe was that his father once work at a Radio Tower, one called KZMX, he had one hell of a good voice, still did when he tried anyways, or was it when he didn't try...hm, maybe a little of both actually.

On this day in particular Nathan was in the middle of playing his Megaman Starforce 3 Red Joker game when something strange started happening. His DS Lite system began acting up. At first the screens grew all static like, and then the pictures began to flash in and out. Uncertain as to what was going on he closed his system, and tried to phone a friend hoping to get them over to his families place, in the hope that she might be able to find out what was going on with the system. However as soon as Nathan picked up the receiver he should have realized something was amiss as he got no dial tone.

Barely a second had past after that before he noticed how quiet the house was. The living room TV, which was almost always on for some show or another had no audio. That's when he heard their dog Howler raising Cain, he went out front to see what was going on, and that was when he saw her. A strawberry red head was lying face down on the ground, she wore a pink hooded sweatshirt with two bun like protrusions sewn onto the top of it on her hands she wore a peculiar kind of fingerless gloves that were pink in the hands but shifted to pink and white bands at her wrist. She was also wearing short pale green shorts, and what looked like black boots that went up to the middle of her shins. In her left hand was a strange but oddly familiar device.

Finally Nathaniel took stock of the situation; his mother Daniela Heinzbridge; who was rather stout standing at five feet six inches when you managed to get her to stand straight which was difficult because she was at least sixty pounds over her weight average, she had the same blue eyes as him. Her hair in her youth was dishwater blonde, but as she'd gotten older darkened to Dirty Dishwater, and now was starting to go grey, and in his mother's hand was the cordless phone, evidentally she was getting on the phone.

Meanwhile his dad, Steven Heinzbridge, who was as tall as Nathan was, had a salt and pepper moustache, greying hair with a bit of a receeding hair line, hazel eyes, a scar on his throat from the time his carotid artery was clogged, and generally a no non-sense attitude especially in the mornings. Right now though Nathan's dad was staring at the girl, pale faced and apparently shivering like he'd just seen a ghost. Nathan thought for a second before conlcuding it was because this girl who "didn't exist" some how appeared out of no where.

From the device he, heard a voice screaming over and over, although Nathan couldn't really tell what was being said, he admitted that, it sounded like a name. Nathan walked up to his parents and asked what they were doing. His father merely said, that it was none of Nathan's business. "None of my business?" he shouted prickling with anger. "We're taking her into the house, I won't allow you to send her to a hospital. If the hospital is involved they'll want to know the girls name, and where she lives can you give them that info?"

"Can you," his father shot back as Nathan began to kneel beside the girl.

"It's not a matter of if I can or not, it's a matter of whether or not people will believe me." Nathan answered quietly, "As it is, I can barely believe what's before my very eyes."

His mother shook her head and lowered the phone, "I don't know what's going on but I'm getting no signal." Daniela replied nervously.

"Then, it's settled, for now she comes into the house, we'll set her on the couch. Dad could you kindly grab a pillow off my bed as well as a sheet? Mom, I'd like for you to get the door, I'll carry her." Nathan stated as he stepped up to the girl. He squatted down; carefully rolled her over, and used his right hand to lift the girl up so that his could carefully place his left arm on her upper back just below her neck while his hand carefully held her shoulder. Then he placed his right arm underneath her legs right behind her knees, then, very slowly and carefully, he lifted the unconscious girl up.

Nathan carried the girl, into the house, his father grudgingly had one of his pillows as well as one of his flat sheets on the couch. Walking very cautiously Nathan brought the girl to the couch and set her down with her head on the pillow. He then gingerly lifted her hands while his mom folded the sheet over her. That's when she took note of the device in her left hand. He remembered her asking what the device was; and Nathan told her that he wasn't sure but intended to find out. Nathaniel gently took the device from the girl's hand and looked it over. Nathan couldn't begin to describe how, but he was certain that he knew what it was. Taking the machine into his room he pressed what he assumed to be the activation button and activated the devices pop-up screen.

Its menu's were identical to those of his Megman Starforce 3 game, he went straight to a screen marked Harpnote then touched the selection that said "Lyra" and that's how he met her. A light blue harp with two flames; pink in hue on the out side while being white on the inside. In the center of what could be deemed as her forehead were a number of strings in an even lighter shade of blue than her frame. To the left of said strings was a pink hair clip in the shape of a heart. Her eyes were light green, while the whites seemed abit off, Nathan assumed it was because of his rooms light and color scheme. Around her eyes were interesting black marks kind of like face paint, and below both of her eyes were pink blush marks.

"Hello. I presume you're Lyra, right?" Nathan began in an attempt to cover up his pause time while sitting down in front of his computer. "I don't know how you and Miss. Strumm got here, at least I think that her, she looks abit older in comparison to the events of Meteor G. However I assure you it's an honor to actually meet you regardless."

"Forgive my rudeness," Lyra began, "but, how do you know our names? Actually how is it that you can use this Hunter VG? No, more importantly who are you, what do you want, where are we, and how...hold on, you said Meteor G, what do you know about that thing?" She demanded as soon as her thoughts were collected. Had it not been for that fact that Nathan was taken aback for a second he would commented about her watching too many detective based tv shows.

"My apologies Lyra-san, My name is Nathaniel, well Nathan or Nate if you don't mind. My last name, which I loathe, is Heinzbridge. As for what do I want, it's probably the same thing you want, where you are, on the other hand is more complicated to explain. You are in a dimension that looks at, Sonia, Geo, Omega-Xis, you and the others as nothing more than Video games, Anime, and Manga. It's also how I know about Meteor G, now as to how you got here, I'm afraid I currently have no idea what so ever.

"As I said I know of you each in a passing sense because of these video games and the anime, the anime; Ryuusei no Rockman, and Tribe. Then there's the games Megaman Starforce Leo, Pegasus, Dragon, Megaman Starforce 2 Zerker ex Ninja, and Zerker ex Saurian, as well as Megaman Starforce 3 Black Ace and Red Joker, I have Leo, Zerker ex Saurian, and Red Joker." Nathan answered scratching his head not quite sure as to what he should say. He sighed, "I suppose I could start off from game one and give the gist of it.

"Game one focused on Geo coping with the loss of his father as well as his chance encounter with Omega-Xis. Through out it FMian's such as your self made appearances starting with Taurus, then Cygnus, third was you, while fourth was Libra, fifth was Ophiucus, and Last to appear was Gemini. The game focused primarily on the FMian invasion which had been instigated by Gemini manipulating King Cepheus' paranoia. Bud allowed him-self to be controlled by Taurus after Omega-Xis made Geo punch him and therefore knock him out. When Cygnus showed up he manipulate Tom Dubius by using his fear of being used and having his inventions stolen again. As for the Lyra in the game, Geo picked up an emergency help signal so went searching for the person who was wanting help and he met Sonia unaware of who she was. Well cutting to the chase the Lyra in the game took control of Sonia by using her love of music. See Sonia had lost her mother recently and the songs she'd made to bring smiles to her mother were being used to make this creep named Chrys Golds richer than he needed to be. You found her and basically set her free, it wasn't until Geo fought the two of you as Harpnote and made it known that she wasn't alone that Sonia came back to her senses, the game Lyra decided to stick around since she like Sonia's love of music. Afterwards Sonia became Geo's first brother but most importantly, she'd become his first friend. Next, if I recall, was Libra, who took control of Geo's teacher Mr. Shepar was basically forced to use this machine that made students study rather than enabling them to study in a fun way. Then came Ophiucus, she took control of Luna Platz who was being treated as an object by her parents, and then Ophiucus Queen made them pay, and in the process had one of her snake minions bite Sonia. Geo pulsed in and fought Ophiucus and nearly won on his own but Gemini stepped in and forced Ophiucus to reliquish hold of Luna, afterwards Luna found out that Geo had always been her beloved Megaman. Finally was the fight between Pat and Gemini, in your case, unless if I'm mistaken Gemini Spark White was Pat, while Gemini Spark Black was Gemini him-self. But in the game Pat created a split personality to over come his rough past. This other personality named "Ray" was violent and cruel who belived that the bonds of a brother band made a person weak. He then started making people across the areas hate each other brothers became enemies. So Geo was forced to fight them, afterwards he broke his bonds with Sonia and Luna. He finally realized that alone he couldn't stop the invasion especially when the Andromeda key was being used to turn his mother into EM waves. In the end Geo and Omega-Xis made it into space challenged Andromeda and pulled through thanks to his bonds.

"Game two focused on that woman Lady Vega and her team of Hollow and Hyde trying to get the Mu Continent and using Solo the entire time. Then she separated Zack sending him to Loch Mess in Netopia if I recall and Bud to some other country. Sonia was required to guide Vega and her people to the Mu Continent she ended up breaking the Bond to Geo in an attempt to protect him. Sounds about right if you think about it. Anyways they eventually get the Oopart which had once again been swallowed by Omega-Xis..."

"That definately sounds like him, hee hee," Lyra giggled interrupting Nathan.

Nathan smiled at this observation and continued. "Anyways in the end Solo and Geo were forced to work together a little in order to escape an area called the 'Un-Dimension' don't bother asking what it is because all I can say is that it's neither here nor there. Solo fought Hollow enabling Megaman to continue on to fight that Matter Wave with a god complex Le Mu. Upon defeating him the entire continent began to fall apart and collapse into the ocean. Solo for some reason carried Geo back to Echo Ridge. The Oopart regardless of the version you play sank to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again, far as I know any way. You got the after story this time too, which has you go to another realm in which all of humanity is missing. Enemies you fought against through out the game Phantom, Taurus again, Blizzard Yeti, Ophiucus Queen, Plesio Surf, Terra Condor and Harp Note, after fighting them off, not sure if you had to fight Hollow again or not though, you take a newly unlocked warp that takes you to this creap called General Auriga, and finally after him you fight his Boss Apollo Flame and please don't make me describe them." Nathan stated pausing in his description and noticed one of Lyra's hands below her mouth in thought.

"Finally was game three," Nathan began deciding to allow Lyra to keep to her thoughts. "In this game basically we learn of the Crimson Comet Meteor G which is slowly making it's way to planet Earth. An organization called Dealer planned to use this comet to control the world by using the comets power of Noise as a weapon. In it we meet familiar faces and new faces alike. Take for example Ac EOS and his Wizard Acid, Jack and his big sister Tia using the noise cards to force wizards to go out of control. Like with Woody's Wizard Magnes turning him into Spade Magnes, or like in Bud's case they threw one at him forcing him to turn into Taurus Flame, Geo fought him off and for once Taurus wasn't destroyed completely and became Buds Wizard. After that the Wizard Ice went off on her own and basically through a tantrum where she ran into Jack and Tia who used another card this one of the Diamond Suit turning Ice into Diamond Ice. I have to admit her personality could do with some working on but her attacks, wow." Realizing he was going off the subject, he quickly corrected him-self. "But I digress, after nearly freezing countless innocent lives Megaman melted her down to size. After that at Alohaha, Megaman had to fight Club Strong, only to see Joker blow him to pieces with his Dread Laser. After that Megaman ran out to protect the others and immediately ran into Queen Tia and Jack on the Beach. They duked it out but were over powered then Joker returned and put an end to the fight, shortly after that..." Nathan paused again hating this part like mad.

"After that he well I don't know what to call it, what would you call a human who's been blown to pieces by a burst of noise, de-rezzed? Fragmented?" Nathan sighed before continuing. "A short time after that they discovered that Luna was in fact still alive and that her data could be re-constructed. So with Acid's help Geo returned to Alohaha and searched for Luna's Fragmented data. They found it all and headed back to WAZA, Geo was stopped temporarily by Black Phantom who wanted to make Megaman pay for his previous defeats. But after the grueling fight with a bunch of Viruses Megaman harmonized with the Noise and transformed. Forcing Hyde to retreat, for the time being.

"Geo got back to WAZA just in time as Dealer was starting to attack with a horde of Omega-Xis copies, green, red, yellow, blue, and purple. WAZA was saved barely, then Hyde came back demanding Geo to hand over his Noise Control Program, Sonia and Bud found the strength to force them-selves away from Hyde allowing Megaman to chase after him and force him into submission. But, being the bad loser that he is he fled again. Eventually the fighting with Dealer was brought to Dealers Base here Ace intercepted Jokers final attack which seriously injured him. King fled to an orbital base along with Heartless. She tricked King and sent him someplace I don't recall where but in a nut shell Megaman was able to Destroy Meteor G and save the planet again. He even found his dad and was able to bring him back with him which was a bonus. But like all stories there was a hidden story in this game as well. A space pirate known as Sirius was using his very own server, the Black Hole Server to absorb Planet FM and every entity on it as well. On top of it he was intending to attack Earth as well. Geo happened to stumble on the Noise Wave that eventually led to the Black Hole Server. Once again you had alot of entities to fight and these guys' all had R at the end of their names. Spade Magnes R, Taurus Flame R Diamond Ice R, Club Strong R, Wolf Woods R, Cygnus Wing R, Jack Corvus R, Queen Tia R, Apollo Flame R, and worse a consecutive match with Dread Joker R and Acid Ace R. Along the way you had to fight Rogue who had a metaphorical bone to pick with Sirius, see Sirius had taken something from the Murian's an item known as the Mu Metal. Anyways finally you get to fight with Sirius, who upon defeat, said something about "When the five stars shine together... You two and earth will see your final days, and then hethrew the Mu Metal which merged with Megaman and that's that for the games." Nathan finished talking and took a long drink of water from a one liter pop bottle beside him.

"So basically everything you know of our world either came from a series of 'games' or some television shows? In other words you basically know nothing about us." Lyra stated a hint of sarchasm etched in some of her words.

"Unfortunately, though as I see it, there's no better time like the present to learn about you the two of you. By the way, that girl is Sonia, but she looks older than in the games how old is..." Nathan stated until Lyra interrupted.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, it's not polite to ask a girl her age?" Lyra demanded.

"Yes, but I'm merely asking if she's twelve or fourteen." Nathan interjected bristling slightly at the comment.

"And I'm telling you it's not polite, and it's need to know!" Lyra yelled getting irritated until she noticed something flashing off to Nathan's right.

Nathan followed Lyra's glance and saw his DS Lite, he picked it up. "This is my Nintendo DS Lite hand held gaming system, I sometimes go around saying that DS stands for "Dual Screen," he explained. "Hm, now that I think about it I wonder if the game's stopped fritzing enough for me to save its data and turn it off." Nathan muttered, as he opened it, it was still on the fritz but not as noticeably, however something peculiar was going on instead.

"What in the world? Lyra, could you watch the top screen and tell me if anything looks familiar to you," Nathan stated as he held the Hunter VG up to the screen so Lyra could watch.

As the static in the game finally faded from the screen a new scene began playing out, in it were three entites, two of whom were very familiar despite being a little older looking. "That's Lucifer," Lyra stated as she watched. "This is our battle with him, he attacked Geo but Sonia and I, well we intercepted the attack and wound up here." Lyra explained as they watched the scene.

Nathan looked at Lucifer he was certainly a creepy something or other. The images on the screen left alot for imagination, though it looked as though his helmet, assuming he had a helmet was comprised of three spike like protrusions. He did at least notice one thing, as a speech box came up and announced his attack, on his head were two horn like markings like a Bison's. In the speach bubble Lucifer shouted Hell's Bomb, he seemed to conjure an orb of pure red energy, no not energy, "Is that Noise floating above Lucifer's hand?" he asked Lyra dreading the answer.

"Crimson to be more exact," Lyra answered wincing at some memory. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't quite explain what, but something doesn't feel right here…Oh my." Nathan replied as he watched Harpnote intercept the ball of Noise and get launched into a black hole from Lucifer's attack.

"Yeah, something's off alright this thing is showing the fight out of sync, it's not showing Lucifer's second form." Lyra stated as she watched it, "Did you notice something elese, perhaps like why we're here," Lyra asked short of demanding.

"A couple of things, first I think I have a theory, Lyra and I don't like it. But first I need you to clarify something for me. I'm under the impression that Geo has the Mu Metal, can you tell me what it does, can you give me the short and simple answer." Nathan asked unable to stop a scary possibility from running through his head.

"According to Solo, 'The Metal can enhance anything. Use a fire elemental attack against a wood type and you're looking at an extra 1.5 times damage. It could even be used to increase a persons resistance to elemental attacks even if they're ordinarily weak to it.' Why is something wrong?" Lyra answered nervously.

"Enhancement," Nathan muttered, "is it possible that Megaman used it to open an EM Wormhole, by enhancing the dimensional membranes susceptibility to noise? I mean if Solo was right about the Mu Metal, then that means that as the battle progressed the membrane kept getting weaker and weaker until finally, that last attack tore it open. I'm assuming that Megaman might have instinctively directed its affinity to the two of you the moment you and Sonia intercepted Lucifer's attack. I mean Geo Stellar was probably scared for your safety the moment you two got hit, the Wormhole could have reacted to those feelings and sent you two to someplace safer. The fact that you two ended up at our front door could have merely been coincidental or it sent you to someone who'd want to try and get you home. Mind I am merely theorizing and at best it's one quite possibly one of the most farfetched ideas no less. Also the second thing Lucifer has a second form?" Nathan answered, unnerved.

"Your theory is as good an idea as any for now; course there's the possibility that this is a dream, a bad dream but still a dream." A voice said from his doorway, Nathan, startled by the voice looked up to his doorway. "As for Lucifer's second form, well let's just he grew two wings, one angel like the other leathery like a bat's wing. But any presence of his previous body's identity was completely wiped from existance. His face, it was so pale, his mouth," Sonia shivered at the memory.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed, even if it's just a couch, miss Strumm." Nathan stated as he started to get up.

"Stay sitting, I'm not done," Sonia stated sharply earning a look of surprise from Nathan. "He also had a mouth that was ridden with several razor sharp teeth, and his eyes, he had red eyes similiar to Solo's but unlike Solo's, Lucifer's eyes were filled with malice."

"You know, you called this a dream, if it's a dream Miss Sonia, then you, Lyra, my parents and I are all sharing the same bizarre dream." Nathan replied once he got him-self composed. "And please don't rephrase that to a nightmare, I'm not a terror on the whole."

"Alright then I won't but I do have one question, assuming this isn't a dream, or a nightmare, how do we get back to our home," she asked.

"Straight to the point, and I regret that as of right now, I'm afraid I have no idea. As far as I know at this time, our scientists are still trying to figure out the end of Pi, as well as trying to make actual AI, not to mention some may still be trying to create ways of time travel and teleportation, which involve quantum mechanics and I have no idea of the specifics, then there's also robotics which some of them are actually looking pretty good in the entirety. In all honesty, normally I'd out right say, 'You're on your own there,' and do nothing. But," Nathan began as he turned to the girl, "to be honest with my-self, this is too good to pass up, besides, maybe I'll get lucky and be able to tag along and meet the rest of your friends. So I give you my word, I'll do whatever it takes to get you home safely…"

After that Nathan began sending broad messages to anyone he could think of, that might be able to help. Hackers, programmers, scientists, and researchers alike, in order to get his messages to the others he had to contact the hackers, which was dangerous on its own as he couldn't protect his PC against them. His messages were thus; "My name is Nathaniel William Heinzbridge. At half past oh nine hundred hours a couple weeks ago, a young girl arrived through a trans-dimensional anomaly. This anomaly best referred to as an electro-magnetic wormhole temporarily connected her world to ours. The name of the girl is Miss Sonia Strumm, she's also known as Sonia Sky, or Hibiki, Misora, and with her is her Wizard Lyra. I believe the girl is who she claims because she carries an upgraded Version of the Megaman Starforce 3 Hunter VG. If you wish to see the device come to Boiling Springs' old stone library on the corner of University it's across from the city post office. I cannot guarantee a live show of Miss Sonia using her Hunter as I don't know if it will work with our low levels of EM.

"I stress the main purpose of these messages is to find enough people willing to work eight to twelve hour shifts a day with the intent of creating a Trans dimensional generator. However before we can begin creating the generator it-self, we will need multiple grids, two power grids Primary Power and Auxiliary Power, plus what I think is most important, a strong Network Grid, people will be needed to create the grids, and maintain them it is my hope that the members of U-HACK will be willing to help with that." Nathan had stated.

After another two weeks of meetings and hashing out the details, they decided on the location, and teams were selected, U-HACK sent their elite Hackers to link computers, create the Network Grid, and patch up the Fire Walls, which had 6 separate passwords, the head of the U-HACK Team had one Password, the Head Scientist had one, as did the heads of the Programmers and Researchers, Sonia, and Nathaniel had the last codes. Though it was his idea to have the hackers there with them he was very nervous about his password, until he met two in particular.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** All characters of Megaman Starforce as well as any and all items mentioned in this chapter belong to Capcom. The idea of Sonia Strumm appearing outside Nathan's door originated from someone on Capcom-Unity named TwiGGy, while the idea of Megaman fighting Lucifer came from another member of Capcom-Unity named Gemini Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:** After intercepting an attack from an EM monster known as Lucifer, Sonia Strumm and her Wizard Lyra, found them-selves in a world almost completely void of any EM waves. There they met Nathan a young man who claimed they were knocked into a parallel dimension and was willing to help them get back to their own world.

**And now, on to chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In all it took about five years before everything was set, but despite all the planning and working the machine could not be activated, Lyra came up with a theory that they needed spatial as well as temporal coordinates something they didn't have since all of the games they had stated the times as either two thousand ex or twenty-two hundred ex, in short they were stuck.

Meanwhile after two years Hibiki-san started working on her own personal project, constructing a portable EM generator, something Geo had secretly built in his spare time and had shown her how to build as well. Nathan was rather envious; her project was coming along better than his. Then after seeing the prototype EM Generator work, Aisha asked if she could send it to hers and Asuma's father for analysis and study. Having a better understanding of this younger world; and therefore not wanting them to get into something they were not yet prepared for, she requested for some time to make a secondary generator, she decided that it might be better for this one to produce less waves, but in a more concentrated area.

After another three years she had perfected her new EM Generator which created a concentrated 720° Electro-Magnetic atmosphere within a ten foot radius, in other words it made a comlete sphere around the generator. At the time when it was completed Nathan was next door asleep, when he began to have a seriously bizarre dream. In the dream he stood inside some sort of cavern around him were several machines of unknown purpose. As Nathaniel turned about and took in his surroundings he spotted an old man stooped over, at full height he could have been around five feet ten inches. The guy took notice of him and spoke: "Nathan I don't know how to say this but I can sense your presence, that can only mean that you're in an area of EM Waves, I can only hope that you are ready for what is about to happen. However I also perceive that you are still in that Wave depraved nightmare of a world. I need you in our home world, for that you will need a way to cross between dimensions…" the figure stated ceaselessly.

"We are trying to build a trans-dimensional generator but without proper spatial and temporal coordinates the machine won't work," Nathan replied interrupting the shape.

"I can take care of that, you just need to find what ever is making this field of Electro-magnetic waves, and take it to the main computer, understood Nathaniel?" The outline stated.

Nathan nodded, and found him-self in his lodging, and he could feel an odd tingling sensation at about half way down his torso. From his waist up he was cool, but down towards his legs he was unbearably warm, so he tore his covers off, got up too quickly and suffered a small case of vertigo. After a few minutes time in which he got his balance and got changed he was ready to go speak with Miss Sonia Strumm, she'd told him time and time again to not be so formal, but he ignored that preferring to not get any more attached to her than he already was.

Nathan left his room and went over to Sonia's rooms. He knocked a couple of times and when he got no response he was about to turn back and head into his room when something out of the ordinary came over him, he opened her door, and walked in. She was asleep at her desk, and under her right hand was a small metallic sphere that was open, what was more is that he could feel something pouring out of it in fact he realized with a start, it was in fact EM Waves, not as pure as he understood they could be, but it was still EM waves. He paused for a second basking in it's essence before moving forward quietly and cautiously. He reached out, gently took it in his hand and without thinking pulled it out from under Miss Sonia's hand which fell with an audible slap. Nathan spun on his heel and dashed out he couldn't understand why he was doing this; he only knew that he had to.

As he drew towards the main computers he started feeling different, his sight seemed to be getting better, even his hearing, and his balance. What did it matter if he borrowed this weird contraption? Just then he stopped in his tracks what on earth; was he thinking he took this thing, looking at it carefully he realized what it was. It was a portable EM Generator, and he took it from Sonia's room with out her or Lyra's permission. He back tracked to his room, grabbed a piece of paper and with a pencil wrote a message it said: Sonia, I'm borrowing your EM Wave Generator, I will return it shortly. Something, I can't explain what for lack of understanding, is telling me that in order to get you home it's necessary. What's more is I don't fully trust what ever this feeling is, after you've read this message, wake the Fujimora twins and ask them to come to the TDG, I'd like for you to come too just in case, Sincerely Nathan. He snuck back into Sonia's room and placed the note on her desk next to her hand, pausing just long enough to grab her blanket off her bed and place it over her. Then left again, only this time Lyra was with him invisible to the human eye as she had altered her frequency.

As Nathan walked towards the Gate Room, he began thinking about the last five years. In particular when he first both Fujimora, Asuma; and his sister Fujimora, Aisha. Standing at four feet eleven inches, Asuma, had short cropped black hair that he kept parted down the center. He had dark brown eyes, almost like chocolate syrup, and light peach coloured skin. On the other hand, Aisha, was approximately five feet and ten inches. With shoulder length platinum blonde hair, that she generally kept in a ponytail, and light green eyes. Asuma once said that Aisha looked more like a female version of their father. Course Aisha quipped that he was more like chibi (short), and male form of their mother.

Nathan shook his head in silent amusement. The two were U-Hacks' Ace Japanese Hackers, at the age of sixteen when they'd first met, Nathan had in truth been nervous about working close with hackers. But he realized once he'd finally gotten around to learning about them he found out that like him, Asuma loved playing video games. In their spare time, they'd played a collection of games, mainly Megaman Starforce 2 and 3. Using his games natural Noise Card feature which didn't need unlocking unlike Nathan's, he'd shown Nathan his personal favorite power-ups'. Like Nathan, if his game had, had the feature available, Asuma selected Super Armor first and formost, followed by auto-lock, Air-shoes, and Max Buster, he hadn't decided what would be his last power up.

Aisha had been another matter, shortly after arriving she'd bought her-self several pairs of jeans, and denim shorts, then followed up and bought shirts that showed three inches of her stomache, but at the same time, had decided to get a wind braker that went down to the top of her jeans. Asuma had told him if he hadn't know his sister as well as he did he'd have called her a vixen. At Nathan's puzzled look Asuma explained. "Her school requires all the girls to where traditional Seifuku, or Sailor Outfit's like most public and private schools. However her school requires that the clothes all be loose so as to not be a distraction, even the skirts are made to not distract meaning that they go clear down to their knees." Nathan scratched his head for a second until he recalled an anime about a middle school girl who fell through a well and ended up entering into the feudal era of Japan, then he nodded his understanding.

Despite her first day with the shopping trip, Aisha had proven several other facts, the first was that she was a bit of a dreamer in her own right. Like Nathan she'd daydreamed about life with Net Navi's, but unlike Nathan, she'd actually been making the attempt but with little success. She also proved that she wasn't to be taken lightly. One day some teenage jock decided to try and be a smart ass and flirt openly with her, she ignored him at first but when he didn't stop and went as far as to smack her on her bottom. She spun around and thrust her foot out shoving the guy into a lamp post before telling him outright to get lost and if he did anything like that again, he'd go home looking like road kill.

Nathan remembered one time asking Aisha why she seemed so focused with artificial intelligence. She answered as simply as she could, "Ever since I first heard of the Megaman X game, in which there were robots who could think for themselves. Then I saw my brother playing some of the Battle Network Rockman EXE, or what you North American's call, Megaman Battle Network games. I then decided to watch the anime for them and then began wondering what it would be like to actually have a Net Navi. So after thinking about the possible pros and cons of the two, I figured Net Navi's would be the better option. After that I began learning programming in general. At the same time I learned how to hack computer software."

"Wish I'd have had that kind of interest, I'm more of a gamer and a dreamer, too lazy to actually put my dreams into action." Nathan had stated as he scratched the back of his head. He assumed that if he were in an anime, he'd probably have a sweat drop somewhere on his head.

Nathan sighed as he turned at the corner still thinking about the past, like the time Autumn, Nathan's childhood friend, made a surprise visit. Autumn who normally had light brown hair that she let grow to the middle of her back, had decided to dye it a copper red hue. She stood at five feet four and a half inches, had brown eyes, and as Asuma had found out the hard way, had a slightly short temper, especially when her height was involved, unfortunately his body learned it too. Asuma had taken Nathan off to the side and had asked why he hadn't bothered to warn him of her temper. Nathan replied, "If I had warned you, would you have believed me?" Asuma thought for a second before shaking his head.

As he drew nearer to the consoles connecting to the Trans Dimensional Generator and its gate an odd sense of foreboding snapped him back to reality, but somehow the feeling of dread vanished almost as though something else wanted him to focus on his project. Nathan paused at the restroom, and suddenly found him-self sitting in front of a monitor a series of codes set in the coordinates for the Dimensional Gate, he shook his head bemused, what just happened, he wondered to himself.

"Nathan, is it you this time?" A voice asked tentatively.

At the sound of her Nathan whipped his head around, "Lyra? What are you doing out of your Hunter, and how did I get here, actually I vaguely remember coming here, I paused at the restroom, and then nothing, until now it's like I blacked out."

"Oh Nathan," Lyra whispered her voice pained from something. "I'm so sorry we got you caught up in this, but you were just possessed, by…I-I'm sorry I can't say it."

"You don't have to, Lyra, Nathan it seems that you were just possessed by Megaman, or rather, what ever is currently controlling him. I've never heard him like that; it chilled me to the very core of my being." Sonia said from the shadows.

"Sonia, before I left that message, I took your EM Wave Generator with out your permission I'm sorry. I, I honestly don't know what to say, I had this strange dream, there was an old man in it he said that he needed me back in our home world rather than here. He…" Nathan paused in his excuses, "Lyra, were these coordinates set by Megaman, or someone else?"

"It was someone else; I remember they said, 'He's already this strong after having infiltrated that body…it must be the power of the Metal. Nathan, we must get you here as soon as possible.' Then he sensed me and said, 'You must be the EM being that went missing sometime ago, and the little lady I assume is there as well. I want both of you to tread lightly, as Megaman; or rather Lucifer will stop at nothing to capture the two of you. I believe he intends to either imprison you or worse." Lyra explained as she recalled the scene.

"Well then we can't wait around here, we have to get you two back home, these coordinates, might either take us straight to your home, or to the nearest Electro-magnetic Wormhole, I'm betting the latter as Lucifer is searching for you both which means we'll need to be exceedingly careful, he'll probably send viruses powered up with his energy and the Metals power as well." Nathan replied stating the obvious.

"Where're the twins, they should have been here by now," Sonia stated as she went to the camera monitor. "Uh, oh, we have company, and leading them are your parents. That's even worse, Asuma, and Aisha are being held by them. What do we do Nathan?" she asked nervously.

"If I didn't know any better I'd almost swear you're getting scared Miss Strumm. Lyra return to the Hunter, Sonia, I'm going to have to borrow your Generator for a little longer, and I'll need you to start setting our codes. Let's see, I've only got mine so, wait that's it." Nathan muttered as Lyra entered the Hunter, and Sonia went to the computers and began inputting their passwords.

"Area Steal, slot in." "What'd you just say Nathan? Nathan? Where'd he just go?" Sonia asked looking around.

"Sonia, the monitor," Lyra exclaimed. As soon as Lyra shouted she whipped her head over to the monitor and saw something amazing. Nathan was standing in the midst of the group of uninvited guests and threw something at the ground, it was a curiously shaped yellow orb which burst a few seconds later, everyone around was clutching their faces and rubbing their eyes. He pushed past everyone and upon reaching the Fujimora twins grabbed them carefully so as to not damage the Generator he still clutched and vanished with both of them, only he disappeared in a cluster of vertical lines. "So that's how he managed to find me that time, I wonder how he does it." Sonia muttered startled. Merely five seconds had passed between the time after he vanished from the monitor, to when the door to the room slid open debouching a pale faced Nathan, and both Asuma, and Aisha.

"How did you do that Nathan? We've never seen that outside of the EXE anime, and Battle Network games." Asuma exclaimed astonished.

Nathaniel told him the truth, "I'm not sure how I did it, I saw you being held by them and so I acted, course it helped that I had Sonia's EM Generator, which it seems to have turned it-self off. Any way we need to get going pronto." Nathan quickly got to work inputting his password, Hikari Delta all one word, with two capitals. I had glimpsed Sonia's once and though he tries not to remember it, it does make sense, she cares about him alot. Even after five years she still loves you, Geo, don't ever break this girls heart. Before I'd said that their were a total of six passwords, one for the hackers, one for the researchers as well as the scientists, the programmers Sonia's and Nathan's. Well most of the team left believing the project a failure, the Fujimora twins begged to be left on the assignment and as a result were given the four remaining passwords.

They managed to get the generator up and running just barely in time, as Nathan's parents and everyone else came through the door. Sonia and Nathan ran through heading for the other side. "Sis," Asuma hollered as he hurried after Nathan and Sonia. "Tell Autumn I wont be able to make it tomorrow I'll reschedule it when I get back."

"Autumn? Isn't that," Aisha started to say but was too late as Asuma had already gone in pursuit of the other two. Aisha sighed before getting up, wonder when he started dating that little stick of dynamite. Aisha paused before remembering to turn the system's over to standby. Then she resigned herself into following everyone out. Steven, Nathan's father muttering under his breath, while Daniella was weeping. "Oh for pete's sake," Aisha muttered. "Nathan isn't dead, he'll be back, sheesh."

* * *

**Disclaimers:** All Megaman characters and items are the sole property of Capcom.


End file.
